


血观音

by Sigmamaretto



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营 | Produce Camp (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmamaretto/pseuds/Sigmamaretto
Summary: /人称区分注意翟潇闻左手右手，都是断掌





	血观音

翟潇闻给我打电话的时候是六月底，我手头刚砸了个案子，跑了一趟惠州来回辗转，满脑子躺着一觉睡死过去，他前段时间去了土耳其旅游，朋友圈里每天连发六七条九宫格外加动态小视频，文案无一例外配的都是“Bosphore”，一副恨不得死在那里的样子。

我想他大概挺喜欢这次旅行的，翟潇闻后来已经很少这么用心发东西，往前三个月我们没分开的时候他还乐意经营这一亩三分地，打理起来也有活力在，后来就一月接一月地出现错位，翟潇闻一向是副烂脾性，从不肯示弱于人，越是复盘半天翻来翻去，越觉得这三个月的空白倒像成了我的错。

白灼虾尾蘸米醋滋出一点鲜味，我捏着手机就掉了筷子，竹筷敞着风打了个转落在我脚边，不是很疼但有点麻，我听着他的声音怔了半天，一时竟不知道该说什么，汗从手心一点点冒出来，硌着掌纹有点痛，我缓慢地翻了下眼皮，散啤烧得我舌尖发烫，话也说得含里含糊——翟潇闻你是不是有病。

他轻飘飘地笑了一声就挂了，我狠狠地咬了一口艾角跌跌撞撞地站起身，眼角被汗糊得有点涩，头昏脑涨地沿着巷子往水坝那边跑，风吹得我头重脚轻，六月连夜色都是黏黏糊糊的，湿漉漉的空气糊我一脸，算不上多么舒服。

我想我大概是真的记吃不记打，翟潇闻曾经说我最易心软，我当时骂他放屁，从济南搬家过来的时候我们俩身上满打满算只剩下两千块，他晃晃悠悠花一千二从猫舍抱回来一只六个月大的英短银渐层，他没养过猫，回来就被这坨小东西抓伤了手臂，又小小地过敏了一场起了红色小疹子，我给他涂药的时候使了大劲，按得翟潇闻一边抽气一边冒眼泪花。

便是气得翻白眼也没用，我一层一层地给他糊一片白色药膏，恨不得就让他被类固醇药死一了百了，翟潇闻没心没肺惯了，没过一会就咬着冰棍的木签吹着电风扇开始打盹，北京的夏天黏腻又潮涩，他向来很少出汗，只是挽起袖子的手臂被吹得泛粉红，也是被我伺候上瘾，靠着藤椅背就昏昏沉沉睡过去，木签从他齿间掉下来落在衣服上，食用色素是廉价染料，染了一小片浅淡的过水水彩。

我还不是什么脾气都消得干干净净，翟潇闻从来都不会在这种时候怕我，准确来说，他只有这种时候像个极具天赋的情绪高手，他总是在我要抓得住他的时候散开来，所以很多所谓轻飘飘的反应更像是掐住我脾性后的拿捏到位，纵容的滋长往往从局部扩张，这当然不算什么好兆头，但我懒得和他计较。

如果他真的曾有一点真正的敏锐心思，自然不会囫囵把这些都归咎于聪明，但我想他并不明白。

因为更多的时候要改变好难，我自己也觉得好难，比起日复一日我把他填嵌进我的生活里，更精细的东西我想我不擅此道，翟潇闻早就看得清，他知道我犹豫、徘徊又懦弱，明白我是如何力不从心，在枉然的苦涩中一点一点失去对情绪感知的味觉，陷落成飘摇的残片。

我不是容易心软，我只是对他妥协。

我这个时候才明白，而更早的时候翟潇闻已经学会控制变量，把有剂量的投入当做你情我愿的游戏，每天醒来之后他就抓抓头发跳下床去扯玫瑰色窗帘，然后不多不少喊我三声，他叫“光光”的时候语调绵软得过头，轻飘飘地揉着一个吻落在我下巴上，我在第二声的时候昏昏沉沉爬起来，他来扯我就拉着他在床上再打一个滚。

翟潇闻乐意跟我做起床气交流使，咬着棒棒糖在便签上写：昨晚没有做梦，好像当做某种仪式，他好像对于做梦有某种情结，无梦的早晨就凭空酝酿一种怅然，我扭开真空瓶盖的瞬间他歪着脑袋放空，把便签贴在我的手背上说要听Chara的《Cherry Cherry》，他说我今晚要不枕着你的胳膊睡吧，纹身会不会造梦呀，我抬起眼睛哼一口气说你死了这条心，他就开始瞪着我的眼睛发呆，真是蠢，高贵冷艳的架子好难摆哦，我叹一口气起身去亲他，咬着他下唇去看他的眼睛，翟潇闻好像一块牛轧糖，一点棒棒糖遗留的浅淡味道也变得氤氲，他眼睛亮起来的时候湿漉漉的，吻就变得好烫，指尖到每个关节都发烫。

他总是乱七八糟太多小习惯，坐扶梯的时候探脚慢半拍，永远在我后面一格，永远没法同步在一阶，掐着我手腕的指节是冰凉的，于是我腕骨的青筋跳起来又飞快落下去，皮肤上细麻的触感像过电，按着我手臂留下的指印陷下去浅浅的窝，我甚至清晰地感觉得到落在他手心那一小块皮肤有一点毛周角质，有点毛糙的指甲边起了皮，指尖纹理刮过我手臂的症状像过敏。

薄薄的指甲倒刺剐着肉，只是很轻的触碰都变得痛，翟潇闻说附骨的皮肉剥离的瞬间像蝉蜕，好像唇边也起死皮，换季的时候总要承担这种风险，很痛但能挨到新天地，他说你见过血吗，说了半天好像反应过来没办法用肢体比划描摹状物，手指就点了点自己的唇，他说你抽烟有时候会粘上嘴上的皮，烟嘴上就会有血，然后抬起手指，微不可察地轻轻颤抖着放在我唇边。

我想我怎么会没有见过，我见过烂醉也见过痛苦，见过庸碌的爱比awesome还要可怖，第一次见翟潇闻的时候他跌跌撞撞从酒吧跑出来扶着我吐，他那天喝得太多伤到了胃，痛得脸也皱起来，话也细细碎碎都扭成一团，脚边挂着一小节扭曲的黑色电线，是慌不择路和青紫淤痛的证物，他没办法抽身没办法逃离这种困绊，脚踝被勒出一道起肿的红线，勾连到电路身后就刷啦啦黑了一大片。

翟潇闻手里只捏着一只耳塞和捎带着两分米电线的电吉他插头，不规则的粗糙切口噼里啪啦堪称硬核，我称起他像称起另一种赓续的人生，混沌无比也能拉着他出逃，沿着坏死的路灯细胞每一秒都加长拖慢，冗缓变成电影里的烂俗情节，但我没法预先感知了悟，当时的我只背四福音书，almost believed I was witnessing a messenger from heaven，好像被选中来见证一种致死性质的沦陷。

在我以往的人生里我还没见过这样的人，我在我十八岁的时候被一场兵荒马乱压垮，永久地被动承担一切，人到底是出于怎样的心情才会在烂醉的时候喊着另一个人的名字呢，翟潇闻死死地拽着我的时候我这样想，他每一根手指都灰白嶙峋，戴不住那枚尺寸松裕的素圈戒指，但他闭着眼睛也完美困住我，有一点离开的可能都在我手背上抠出一道血痕。

我就是这个时候知道焉栩嘉这个名字，我没有可能忽视的间隙，你知道如果一个人的名字出现在另一个人的梦里，那第三个人就合理应当拥有聪明的领悟力，交由潜意识自主沉默着记忆变成天赋，我穿过长长的走廊下楼去抽烟，一抬头就看得见那间病房半边小窗，我把烟从左眼角划到右眼角，烟烧到我手指就落下一厘灰，翟潇闻第二天醒过来的时候院子里的山毛榉开始落叶，他剧烈地咳嗽，过了好久才说得出一句谢谢，那半截插头放在他手边，可能是觉得有点可笑，他看了一眼就丢进垃圾桶，抬起眼睛眉目间落满雾蒙蒙的灰寂是地西泮的味道，我就好像无比贴切地遭遇一种命运。

夏之光十八岁的夏天还没开始变热，我乱七八糟地折腾自己的头发，乐衷于在身体上打下寄生性质的烙印，我收到的礼物从那套黑封皮烫金的《黑暗塔》变成一枚小小的橡胶耳塞，金属盒子上写凹版的“Gospel”，十八岁的骑士能揣着爱去冒险，不耐烦所有的事情都字句分明切割锋利定义成等价交换，我不害怕被辜负，甘心把自己当成刀剑。

但我想，这只不过是最开始的时候一种臆念，我跟着翟潇闻去见焉栩嘉，戴了很酷的黑卡金线耳机，拙劣又别扭地牵着翟潇闻一根手指，纯情得像初二的时候偷偷摸摸给邻家女孩书包上别水晶蝴蝶发卡，我还不懂得这次见面有什么意味，关心低度酒的塑胶味道成了我一个人的小心思，不懂得分手不像青春期斗殴，我明明白白看着他们以一种近乎沉默的姿态相见，翟潇闻眼睛里有某种黏稠的我看不懂的哀伤，这是天然屏障，甚至不需要避嫌，等我终于明白一点的时候，他们俩心怀鬼胎，我狼狈可怜。

翟潇闻后来说我那天演得很聪明，但我总会想起那一瞬间他的眼睛以至于半句都不能相信，他不知死活，指着我笑说我脸黑得能去铲锅底，我只能气愤地去往他身上丢猫屎，我想翟潇闻反正一定是笨蛋，他那个时候在酒吧当驻唱，每晚只唱六首歌就下班，酒吧老板气急败坏甩他的几张零钱他全拿去大排档吃烤鱼片，对酒当歌，廉价散啤他也喝出高度数的架势，抱着我一动不动怔怔掉眼泪，我想他真的好笨啊，他给烤摊老板唱的歌那么多，也不知道进账的又有几分钱。

我晃晃荡荡跟着他跑，没办法放下没办法置之不理，我想我变成翟潇闻独有的收容所，负责绕着脏兮兮的路灯扯着他手臂，在他喝得眼睛亮晶晶的时候适时地递上一个吻，我们沿着长长的水坝逃，翟潇闻说要在这个时候抓拍，我就对着他的背影谋杀好几卷菲林，咬着的吸管里是加了人工香精的廉价糖水，一只手就握得住的中杯不怎么甜，我说我们走吧，我们一起走。

我没想过要喜欢翟潇闻，可我真的有一点开始喜欢翟潇闻。

头顶的路灯杆乱糟糟劈开一个月亮，沿着破口割裂得厚此薄彼并不匀称完整，翟潇闻笑得好像咬了舌头，捂着嘴巴笑出了眼泪，他说我们比赛吧，谁跑得快就听谁的，我心有定论跃跃欲试，一头跌进黑乎乎的黏稠雾气，鸽灰色闪电落下来的时候翟潇闻远远落在我后面，他好像平衡装置失控摔了一跤，到底没追上我。

这好像媲美交由唱诗班赎清来日罪孽的场景，我们提前预支了某些还久远的未来，翟潇闻坐在地上一边抽气一边哭，膝盖处的伤也开始红肿破血，水泥路上的沙粒好像呛进我的呼吸道，有点窒涩也有点痛，他怎么这么能哭，我只想他大概不是为腿上的伤口，我扶他回家的时候他靠着我的手臂，像一滩烂泥一样倒在我怀里，碎发被风吹分开一个狭小的豁口露出汗濡湿的额头，呼吸绊着我左耳银白的耳骨链，我全身都开始痛。

于是我提前开始惴惴不安，捏着手心的汗不管不顾地去吻他，他整个人都没了气，掉在风里缓慢发抖，我想我一定像个卑劣的强盗，满脸都写着恶狠狠的自私，心有戚戚以至于舌尖都嚼着苦，我拉扯着一切生怕得不到，捏痛了揉碎了也要攥在手里，他一边喘气一边咬下来我左耳半截细链吐在地上，于是我耳侧都变得血淋淋。

但他还是跟我回家，扯着摔伤的腿拉着一个残破的我，我们如出一辙的狼狈，他的血从膝骨一直浸到我指尖，我耳朵上的血噙在他嘴里，血是标签是介质，掺着撕扯的气息一点一点渗入血肉肌理，我抹了一指血涔涔，不知道爱是不是血液传染病。

好荒谬，一个小时之前我们还在对方身上剜出血肉，好像恨不得生啖活吞的死敌，我给翟潇闻消毒的时候他揪着一点地毯薄软的人造纤维，细细的抽气声被搅得浑浊混沌，我们坐在电视机面前打插卡游戏，老套的通关游戏他也一直输。

真的是好娇气，我用啤酒罐去碰他的鼻尖他要隔好一会才记起来软黏黏皱起眉头，金属罐身冷冰冰的，我被他咬着指尖泄愤，一边看着他脸上的红印笑得打滚，我想真的是浪费，我吻他的时候他锁骨到肩颈也都泛粉红，呼吸缠绕着塌下去，他撕掉膝盖上小小的橘色酒瓶OK绷，细白指尖贴在我抱着他的手背。

末伏的时候我们彻底搬家到了北京。

夏天的尾巴在月底反扑，翟潇闻连着颠簸几天回到北京就发烧，我回来的时候他缩在被子里睡得迷迷糊糊，颧骨被烧出病态的薄薄粉红，额头捂了湿乎乎的汗，他烧得难受连人都认不清，哑着嗓子还带的哭腔，软着骨头往我怀里扑，他喊我嘉嘉，闭着眼睛吞着气很慢很慢地哭，我抱着他去亲他的头发，是一点退烧药粉末的味道，他吃的药太苦，嘴角都烧得革红，我去帮他倒热水，平静得好像什么都没有发生。

其实我也想，可我每每遭遇到某种撕裂的可能，接开水也烫伤食指，肿到戒指都摘不下来，我想翻来覆去要求自己认知太痛了，我四肢百骸都由他重组过，彻头彻尾是胆小鬼永远迈不出一步，我害怕人生不是处处都有美梦，最好五感全失连他也不要告诉，他也在我之外，我在L197坠溺，最好死在他眼睛里有始有终。

而他被偏爱不谙世事，不需要做Maleficent只管永远多萝西永远绿野仙踪，他第二天就好一点，吃三明治的时候皱着眉掰下来好多面包皮，转头看见我就又开心起来笑得眉眼弯弯，他当真以为烫伤过不了一夜，帮我包手指的时候沉默着忍眼泪，转头就难过得啪嗒啪嗒全掉下来，他真的以为吻是止痛药，乖乖落在我手指上轻软得像羽毛，我用唇去碰的时候有点痒，竟然真的镇痛。

所以后来过了很久很久我还在想，爱更像是杀伐攻胁一场瘟疫，它不伤害缺失，只让动容的人绝望，爱的机能不对等，它让有五脏六腑的人跌进泥沼，把滚烫踩进脚底置之死地，让无望的念想扩散成传染症状，一天天烧成灰烬。

就好像我终于跑到水坝的时候，鸣笛和长灯沿着河边走水，我一路烧起来，几乎不到终点就烧成灰，我想翟潇闻是爽约惯犯，他总是最能抛下我，不知道是我弄丢他好多次，还是他每一次都走失，我无法捕捉，他应该每一次都先划去我，欠我好多好多的东西都没有自己递到我手里，他真的好狠，我看他躺在那里，我第一次看人碎成这样子，我碎成这个样子。

我没第一时间得到消息，出事的时候我还不在国内，那段时间我沉迷旧唱片，忙着在蒙彼利埃淘列格朗的CD，我好久没有休假，弦松到了极致，这家西餐店老板是中国人，我在窗边听手嶌葵的《La Vie En Rose》，菜单上印的一行小字是Le vent se lève，法式衬衫大概不太适合我，离开的时候我就被桌边剐崩掉两颗坦桑石袖扣。

回国那天的天气也不太好，初秋的天黑得早，灰白的雾更像是呛喉的烟，我每次辗转都要赶一波流感，抱着CD机去便利店买感冒冲剂，一趟跨国航班下来我总要腰酸背痛，昏昏沉沉睡了全程以至于坐在便利店里也头脑发晕，玻璃上脆碎的白雾逐渐变成湿漉漉的雾气，我就是这个时候得到消息。

我想夏之光联系我应该花了一番功夫，自翟潇闻离开之前我们见的那次之后我就再也没见过他，我知道后来翟潇闻和他一起来北京，但这是我和他第二次见面，我循着简讯去医院的时候开始下雨，很大，好像半边天塌下去一个窟窿，我湿了脚腕，踩下去的方砖渗了水，全溅在我的小腿上。

这好像是下雨天最糟糕的事情，印象中好像也只有翟潇闻会犯蠢，旧小区的砖缝已经砌得没那么严密，漏进去一汪水只等着翟潇闻一次次踩雷，他打着伞跑过来的时候裤脚湿了一大片，嘟囔着弯着腰去折湿漉漉的裤腿，我帮他拿着伞，他伏下去的腰柔软得像蒲柳，整个人薄得像纸。

他好瘦，小腿也细条条的，贴着匀称骨架的没有一点肉，轮廓流畅得堪称漂亮，裤管松松垮垮就被他翻上去，露出嫩生生的小腿肚，他起身抬起眼睛冲我笑说好啦，一边捏了捏我的手，堪称狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，于是我见色起意，雨都下得无声无息好安静，他被我拉到我伞下，被迫就下雨天怎么打伞这件事情向我妥协，以吻交换签下不平等条约。

我咬着他的时候雨伞往前倾，伞面冰凉的雨全落在他后腰，他就皱着眉抖起来，干脆伸出手去拍我后脑勺，他不满的时候眼睛也格外亮，说焉栩嘉你干嘛啦，气呼呼加一连串啰里啰嗦的语气词，翟潇闻好像是水汪的，他总是又白又透，被水洇湿的后背从薄质衬衫里露出一节竹骨似的料峭脊梁，贴着衣物陷进去浅浅的腰窝，像97版洛丽塔。

于是我想，翟潇闻好适合穿裙子，我后来也的确遭遇这样的机会，一点一点缠着呼吸给他细细地摸着套上去，那个时候我和他还只在话剧团做籍籍无名的小角色，公演的舞台轮不到我表演，音乐剧也轮不到他唱歌，下雨天的时候溢出来的全是空白的日子，挤在出租屋做爱才是唯一有路可走，雨敲在窗子上的声音不比石英钟的走针声来得大，窒息的空白里他是唯一的填充。

我想我好爱翟潇闻，我看着他的时候他变成我的庞培亚和考狄利娅，有着不输任何人的漂亮眼睛，每一寸骨节都好像方玉，蒙着漂浮的水汽，一点一点沁出柔软花枝的芳香汁水，他指尖泛漂亮的粉红，好香好香，左脚的鞋带散开来，别着我的腿，赤着右脚踩在我的左脚上，小女孩气十足地主动来吻我。

所以他第一次穿裙子穿的就是欧式的复古洛丽塔洋装，前因也怅然隐秘香艳无比，在剧团的时候他和我打赌认错了oil-free的粉底，我就有足够的理由压抑着，暗暗下定某种决心，这当然不足以被称作惩罚，我想这是在磨折我，翟潇闻搞来搞去也不会系带子，缠在小腿肚上反倒打了蝴蝶结。

要了命了他真的变成待开封的礼物，我暗自提一口气，翟潇闻小腿上挂不住长长的带子，很快就滑到脚腕上一点一点慢悠悠晃荡，他穿裙子的时候我作弄他更狠，裙边细细的蕾丝带被我抽下来，夹在线圈本纸页的缝隙里，好像这样他就能留下来，谁都不给看变成只属于我一个人的小女孩。

可你知道，人生的转弯总是奇妙得让人无法避及，很多时候我几乎就把自己摔下去，却总还要痴心妄想揣着那点念想，我当然想不到我能上台当唯一的A角，没有人会拒绝你等了很久才等来的机会，我差点就要放弃做梦，差点就永远把自己丢在下雨天。

我终于有一点可以说得到，但我唯一的女孩就此死于伤寒，我决定离开去北京的时候和他提分开，在那之后翟潇闻再也没有穿过裙子，他睡觉的时候要开盏小灯，关掉之后他就烧了一夜，永不能愈合的被毒药渗入的伤口转嫁给我，永远没有好转的可能。

我想翟潇闻最爱的只有我，我一点都不会怕，我带走一枚素圈戒指去北京，以为还总有长长久久的机会再挺身而出做他的英雄，但我是个自私的大话精，他在济南的小酒吧被灌喝到胃出血，毁了一个场子的电路，我在北京的剧场后台吃盒饭吃出小钉子，被钉死在年少有为的前程里，永恒错位成陌路。

我好想他，可我没有办法，像某些俗套无比的借口一样，我永远偏离他的星轨奔向暗淡的关口，再也没资格告诉自己我没有丢掉任何人，我失去他就已经很足够了，翟潇闻从来不给人机会回头，他早走出旧的故事，是我彻彻底底狼狈得被沉默摧毁成碎末。

后来我又回了一次济南，他带了另一个男孩来见我，很年轻，看我的时候眼睛里有懵懂的戒备，黏黏糊糊牵着翟潇闻的手自始至终都没有松开过，我和翟潇闻没能说很多，只言片语就了结一段尘缘，我一直看着他们牵着的手出神，半糖饮料里勾兑的仿佛也有过量酒精，离开的时候我问他为什么，翟潇闻轻轻甩开我的手说不为什么。

他十指生得好漂亮，指尖透出一点柔嫩的粉红，我去亲的时候他很快地抽出手，那个男孩一记拳就落在我眼角，我突然就觉得好痛，呕出的苦涩一波一波圈裹我，我咬着牙像咬破舌尖一点血，眼角那点青紫都不足为道，他苍白着脸看都不看我离开，我才发现血的味道有点涩，落在我手心洇开来。

翟潇闻从来不会喜欢我一直牵着他的手，很多人的时候他和我牵手不会超过一分钟，他好别扭，一点点碰触都要脸红，宁愿我抱着刚买的柳橙汁亦步亦趋跟在他身后，他偏爱安摩拉多和意大利splash，觉得接吻也不及利口酒能做个好梦。

夏天最热的时候他洗完澡坐在冰箱面前抱着塑料盒吃冰淇淋，泡泡糖拿出来黏在膝盖上，我去抱他的时候他膝盖骨也渗透出粉嫩的红，泡泡糖被他又嚼回口中，最后湿漉漉黏在我剧本的纸页上。

他好像变成一团透明的水汽，一点一点渗入我的呼吸，甚至有透明的褐色眼睛，是法国人为原型的动画片搂抱怪物，收束的潮湿是附骨之疽，我泡发泡烂了一颗心，想过月牙痕的尘埃也想过细细的金表链，最想腐烂在他怀里。

我这才发现，我以为我的梦会比翟潇闻重要一些，却只是那个时候我以为，我想爱一点都不plump，是我心怀侥幸异想天开，太愚蠢以为总有少女的爱永远在原地等着我，我没有挥霍，她死于奸污。

到医院的时候是午夜，我绕过死寂的长长走廊，我没去二层三层第四层，他在负一层，其实这实在是好老套荒谬的剧情，我也不知道我自己在想什么，我想我宁愿相信我是被愚弄的对象，在延期三个月的愚人节做傻逼，但我看到夏之光的时候他站在门口，样子谁看了都要吓一跳，他说你去看看小翟，不能停太久的，我还能顺着他点头，被抽离出三魂六魄再不像一个人，我也不知道我问了什么，我看着他蹲下来肩膀轻轻地抖，他竟然在哭。

你知道那种无力的感觉，我无比清楚地看到命运摆在我面前，我什么都做不了。

我认识翟潇闻六年，我爱他六年，我们一起活过籍籍无名，在潮湿的乐园日日生菌，我曾经活得不像一个人，好多好多的日夜我们被性爱重塑，满心都是爱与爱，我爱他变成与活着并存的习惯，由他赋予意义更多的意义，我一点点抽离失去，以为自己能永远冒险甚至不会失联，但翟潇闻还是一次次离我而去，永远离我而去。

翟潇闻对我来说应该是什么，我想是一场高烧，就像当初我要离开的时候他发烧那样，我也烧了一天一夜，后来我学着慢慢去过渡一切，可我永远失去他，我曾经有一万个理由告诉自己去承受，幸好他就在这座城市，总算离我还不太远，可只有它来临的时候，才发现曾经的一切都不算什么。

我想到春天结束的时候是我隔了好久第一次见他，翟潇闻过敏加感冒，淋了场小雨就变成低烧，他又瘦了好多，脸上没有一点肉，侧脸的轮廓锋利得紧，偶尔低咳也牵动五脏六腑，我惴惴着甚至要觉得是一场重病，我们好久没见，连对话都变成生疏技能，春风里细细的絮子夹杂着雨，他看着窗子出神，早熟的apricot被眼神绞杀砸在他手心里，浆出黏稠的汁水。

他给我看接下来的旅行计划，最后一站在土耳其的伊斯坦布尔，他说他穿过一支主题香就难免一时兴起，想了想还是要和我道别，他和夏之光分手有一两个月，早就学会在离别之前不要介怀，翟潇闻看着我的时候有点我当时还不能懂得的忧伤意味，我仿佛看着他一点一点褪去血肉，最后削成这个样子坐在我面前。

后来我一直用那支香，熏感的粉质嚼着苦味跌入我的梦，好像某种程度上与他相见，码头货船和烟草辛香料，翟潇闻说你知道我为什么记得，喃喃着嗓子也褪了色，他说剧团选角的时候我就穿的这支香，或许是因为太甜了，选角导演也很喜欢，他低下头慢慢地咳，说我从来都不懂得拒绝与你相关的事情，但我现在终于学会了。

他太明白怎样日夜辗转酿成噩梦，他说焉栩嘉你说我是不是命不好，我命里注定要一次次和爱的人分离，他慢慢缩起来抱着自己，我手脚冰凉，苦感像顿加豆一样逼进咽舌喉腔，甚至没办法呼吸，他说对不起，我只是太想恨一个人了。

翟潇闻当天晚上就走，跌跌撞撞丢下了缓郁抑躁的来士普和喹硫平，我一直等他回来拿，但是一直没等到，我想我真是好天真，还寄希望于回头再见，发烧的时候思绪也断断续续，我想起不知道什么时候我和他喝维也纳驭手，他苦得鼻尖都皱起来，倒在我肩膀上说一辈子讨厌苦杏仁，他的一辈子好长也好短暂，最终定格在片语只言。

其实不需要多余冗慢的开解，我慢慢就想通，我想我不觉得翟潇闻会愿意回来看我，他甚至应该不愿意入我的梦，我一直那么狼狈，他一定不想再看到我，我抓不住一点他远去的余温，永远都错位。

再过了一个月的时候他的遗物被我和夏之光送回济南，那是我最后一次见夏之光，他去了南方，远远地避开了北京，他说是他有错，我哽在嘴边到底什么话都没说，夏之光抽的烟很呛，走的时候很淡漠的看我一眼，说但总归是我。

我想他说的没错，最后的最后我到底也没成为翟潇闻一点惦念，我一个人守着一条命就活了好多年，后来我想，这大抵也算不上什么悲哀的情绪，我反反复复地回忆，将其定义为亏欠，这又是否是属于自欺欺人的范畴呢，但不管怎样我总算能过得好一点。

这也算学得聪明，没什么情绪不能掩埋，我当然知道这之外还有其他的东西，但我主观地不会再去想，我告诉我自己于事无补，但还是每多想一次舌苔就更苦一点，我想苦杏仁真的是好东西，入药裹着车厘子果糖，醇甜滋出酸变得不伦不类，正适合不敢爱也不敢恨的我。

如果是翟潇闻，单扇白门他也玩得出花样，他不是手多么巧的人，但总有心力把一整扇门都贴得乱七八糟，掺杂着撞色卡通堆满了罗马蜡烛和雕塑，甚至剪下剧团的红色幕布给西庇阿当披风，开窗的时候风也敲得门上的纸片哗哗啦啦，翟潇闻抱着半个西瓜等我，窝在沙发上昏昏欲睡。

谁还顾得上其他，我趁着女孩做梦去偷香，他的唇冰冰凉凉的很柔软，翕动眼睫西瓜碎了一地，瓦泽尔说夏天要吃绿豆，桃，樱桃和甜瓜，他掰着手指数给我听，反正总有大把时间，我牵着他的手跑一下午市场，漫无目的浪费每一分每一秒的生命，直到坐在许愿池边垂下腿吃冰淇淋，才感觉算是活着。

人总是不到某个节点才不会觉得自己失去很多，我想念每一点有关于翟潇闻的记忆，想念曾经有大把的时间许诺永不分离，你知道到后来分离真的不算什么，我只想他还真实具体，或许就在某个街角沙冰店抑或是唱片书店，牵着别人的手也没关系，或者又有点关系。

不过到后来他真的有入我的梦，大概是还在济南的时候，剧团里他扯着一节庸红的幕布抬起头，绽开眉眼冲我笑，唇启启合合化开一点旖旎的冰，很漂亮是烂漫的颜色，衬得周遭一切都化工。

我没看清他在说什么，但我想大抵说的不是我。

end.


End file.
